Reunited
by MyLife2
Summary: This is my round three story for my Pro-bending Circuit. Zuko has been gone for a long time, and Katara is starting to get worried, thankfully Uncle Iroh is there to comfort her.


**Challenge:** Choose three colors and, using one theme from each color, write your story.

 **My Colors:** _brown_ (friendly, serious, protection, security), _black_ (darkness, evil, mysterious, alone), _gold_ (luxury, abundance, wealth, achievement)

 **Author's Note:** This is my round three story for my Pro-bending Circuit. Zuko has been gone for a long time, and Katara is starting to get worried, thankfully Uncle Iroh is there to comfort her.

Katara's POV:

Zuko had taken his Uncle, and I to Ember Island for the weekend, but when saturday rolled around he told me that he had to go out and that he'd be back in a couple of hours. That was in the morning, the sun is now starting to set.

"Katara, can I offer you some calming jasmine tea?" Uncle spoke with ease pouring his own cup.

"No thank you Iroh." I sighed pacing back and forth with my arm wrapped around my stomach.

"You know, all this worrying probably isn't good for the baby." He said taking a sip of his tea.

I stopped at looked at Iroh. "I know, but what if something bad happened to him, what if-" Uncle cut me off.

"What if you stop worrying. Katara whatever Zuko is doing he is thinking about you, knowing how upset he made you." He spoke handing me a brown cup full of tea.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Iroh."

He pulled me to the couch. "Katara. If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were. You need to trust my nephew. I know he isn't the smartest and most level headed man, but he has a big heart."

I placed my hand on stomach. "I just have this sick feeling that he needs me."

"Katara he is okay, he is a powerful bender. You can't think the worst. He will be here shortly."

The sun was now gone, and the moon was high in the sky, there was still no sign of Zuko. I was getting really worried. Uncle was already asleep on the couch in the same spot he was in hours ago. I was nearly asleep leaning against the wall when I heard footsteps coming up the rock path leading to the door. I looked out the window and saw a figure in the black night.

"Zuko!" I screamed when he walked through the door. "I was so worried." I cried slamming myself against him.

"Katara, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I wasn't planning on being this late." Zuko whispered into my ear holding me tight against him.

"What took you so long are you okay?" For the first time I noticed that he was soaking wet.

He stepped back and placed a hand on our baby. "I went to go get some fish so I could make you five-flavor soup.

I looked in his gold eyes happy to have _my_ Zuko back again. I look I gave him was just full of pure joy and happiness, he is everything that I could have asked for and more.

"Katara? Why are you looking at me like that?" Zuko question taking my hands in his.

"Never mind that Zuko. Why are you soaking wet?" I quickly shook back to reality.

"Like I told you." He said turning around to walk into the kitchen." "I went to go get some fish so I could make you five-flavor soup. That's all." He spoke placing his bag on the counter.

"Zuko I don't believe you. Please tell me the truth." I said placing my hands on my stomach walking over to him.

"It's not important anymore. OKAY!" He shot back at me slamming his fist onto the counter. "Just leave it at that okay, why do you always have to pester me." He spoke through clenched teeth turning his head from me.

"Zuko." I whispered. Turning his face towards me. "I can see that you're hurting...please just let me help you." I begged rubbing my thumb on his scar. "I just want to help." I tried again.

"I don't need you worrying about me Katara, you already have enough to worry about."

"If I can just interrupt for a moment." Iroh said clearing his throat. "I think my nephew needs a few minutes to gather his thoughts." He paused. "And emotions." He added with some hesitation.

"I'm fine Uncle. I need need you both to stop hounding me and leave me alone." Zuko said in an icy-tone walking out of the kitchen slamming our bedroom door shut.

"He does not mean that Katara. Sometimes Zuko can be a little...well hotheaded. He just needs to cool down. In moments time he will be willing to talk about it."

I sighed knowing that he was right, but I couldn't just wait here while Zuko was hurting I had to go comfort him. I walked over to our door and brought my hand up to knock, but my body wouldn't let me knock I was just standing there like some sort of idiot. I took two deep breaths in and out and built up the courage to knock. Without really thinking about it too much longer I felt myself not knocking but twisting the door handle. I tried to stop myself but it was too late the door was already open and my feet were already walking inside. Lucky Zuko was facing out the window. "I-" I began to speak. I didn't know what I was going to say but words were coming out.

"Katara stop." Zuko spoke holding his hand up to silence me. Never turning around to face me. "I'm sorry." He began to get up and make his way to me.

I still wasn't all there but I remember this moment so perfectly. Zuko walked up to me and pushed me against the wall, hesitated for a moment then ever so gently pressed his warm lips against mine. It seemed like forever until he eventually broke the kiss to cradle me in his arms. We stayed like this all night.


End file.
